If Only They Knew
by Bree-2006
Summary: Best friends through it all…even in death. When a Robin dies, its mate is soon to follow. Dick and Kori know this first hand as one mourns for the other, if only the world had known the beautiful truth. AU one-shot


**If only they knew**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans nor any of its characters.**

**Summery: Best friends through it all…even in death. When a Robin dies, its mate is soon to follow. Dick and Kori know this first hand as one mourns for the other, if only the world had known the beautiful truth. (AU one-shot)**

**AN: I dunno why I wrote this, I just recently dreamed this fic and felt compelled to write it. It's a sad concept and I must warn you…there's a lot of tragedy. I won't lie that I cried writing this, and rereading it also. But all-in-all I hope you enjoy it. The so called 'lyrics' (that are more like poem) in this fic have been created by me, so there is no suing for that…I OWN THAT STUFF! Thank you**

**Oh and I know that it's originally when a Mockingbird dies, and yada yada but I felt like since Dick is Robin I'd use that instead. Ne-ways sorry if that confused you.**

**Dedications:**

**To my best friends: Moonlady9, Havana girl, Blaze-Loganlover, Evelynbee, and Britany**

**Thank you for always being there for me, and inspiring me to keep writing, I luv you guys!

* * *

**

Kori Anders sat tirelessly in her Math class, mind wandering from one inane subject to another. Her mind and thoughts drifted to the point that she barely heard the teacher, the un-impressible Mr. Leads, call her name. The red haired, green eyed beauty was shaken out of her stupor as she hastily looked at the question on the board in front of her.

"Miss Anders the answer please." Mr. Leads irritatingly spoke. Nodding ruefully and slowly standing up from her seat, the young girl sucked in a breath.

"Uh…"

"17x divided by the square root of three." Whispered a deep male voice to the side of her, smiling to herself she grinned.

"The answer is 17x divided by three squared." The class erupted into fits of laughter and beside her she heard someone slap their forehead in exasperation. Cheeks crimson she realized her mistake and tried desperately to fix it.

"I mean 17x divided by the square root of three. I apologize I must have gotten a bit confused." A small chuckle to her left caused her to blush further. Sighing, she sat down and covered her face with her hands.

"How embarrassing!" she mumbled. Removing her hands from her pink stained cheeks, she frowned as the boy beside her began to chuckle in high amusement. The bell signaling school was over rang. Crossing her arms and standing up with a loud '_humph_' she tossed her paper at the boy.

"I don't entirely see what's so funny, Dick Grayson!" this only caused more laughter.

"Sorry Kor, but you really should at least _try _to pay attention in class, who knows, you might actually get a question right." Rolling her eyes she grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"You know Dick, for being my best friend you're not very comforting." Following her lead, Dick stood up and grabbed his back pack. Walking forward he put his arm over her shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, when you listen to my advice_ then_ I'll be comforting." Shaking her head she removed his arm and headed for the exit. Dick on her heels she wrinkled her nose as her eyes fell on the red Harley in the parking lot.

"Richard, must you ride that thing…I will gladly give you a ride home." She nagged. Dick shook his head and laughed. Kori sighed; she had told him every day since he had first came to the school with that contraption that it was unsafe. He ignored her pleas to not ride it, saying _'I know what I'm doing'_ or _'You worry too much Kori' _but she never let him live down the fact that she despised the thing.

"I'm fine Kori, you worry too much." Why did she bother? Why didn't she try to pretend that she was alright with it? She didn't like the idea of him riding on a two wheeled vehicle that was hard to be seen by truck drivers and other motorists. As much as she knew he loved the vehicle she loved him…and wanted him to be safe no matter how much nagging it took.

"Please Dick, you know how much I hate that thing…just for today ride with me." shaking his head again he smiled and wrapped her into one of his most comforting _'hope this gets me out of it' _hugs. She sighed and hugged back.

"Just be careful." She spoke to the raven haired boy in front of her. He saluted her military style and placed his helmet over his perfectly spiked head. Sighing for the umpteen time that day Kori headed to her beaten up, old station wagon. Opening the door to her car, Kori fixed her purple flare jeans and white tank top. Watching her best friend pull out of the driveway Kori started up the engine and too left the parking lot.

Turning on the radio Kori's thoughts once again returned to Dick and that blasted motorcycle. Being eighteen had its privileges, Dicks just happened to be the eligibility of finally riding one of his foster father's many shining vehicles. Dick, being the daredevil he was, had fallen utterly and completely in love with the bike, although to Kori's dismay. She begged him not to ride it, to pick another car from his foster father, Bruce's lot, maybe that nice 1957 thunderbird that was gathering dust in the corner of the garage. He refused, stating it was too _'boring' _for his tastes. She was completely out of luck and she knew it.

So in all…it had reduced her into nagging. Still Dick had to have been made with an iron will, he was not to budge!

Friends for years, since the early years of nine when he had first shown up in Gotham City, even staying friends when, at the age of fifteen he left to see the world, landing himself into the heat of the neighboring Jump City. Kori was there for him during his first break up with the dismal Barbara Gordon, known only as the _'older woman'_ in Dick's life. She was there for him when he decided that living with Bruce Wayne was getting old and that he had to get away. She was there when he, at the age of sixteen, came back and needed someone to pick him up from the airport. Oh, and you better believe she was there when that evil gothic chick, Raven Roth, had threatened to place a curse over his head. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but this boy, who had been her best friend since as long as she could remember was also the boy that held her heart. She didn't necessarily cry when Dick and Babs had broken up, more so when they had first got together. It broke her heart…

She had an admiring crush on the eighteen year old son of a playboy. A guy that could get any girl he wanted with his jet black hair, cerulean eyes, tanned skin, and expertly crafted body. She only wished he knew it. Turning up the radio even louder she listened to the words of the song that played.

_If you had a chance to let love be free_

_Would you accept the pain that is soon to be?_

_Wishing love would last forever_

_Even though pain can possibly last longer_

_Always staying close to the ones you love_

_So you don't lose them to the ones up above_

She listened to the lyrics attentively sighing as she waited for the second verse. Tears began to gather in her eyes, but Kori did nothing to get them to go away.

_Would you kill yourself for the one you love?_

_To know that they're there safe because_

_You gave them light for a new day_

_Instead of the endless shades of grey_

_Watching them live because you gave them life_

_Your love for them will end the strife_

Tears welled up in her eyes, and at that moment, time stopped.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Breaking 65 on the speedometer Kori raced home. The tears she held cascading down her pale cheeks. She parked in the crowded garage of the studio apartments she lived in and raced up the stairs to the 6th floor, heading to room 602. She shoved her key in the door and turned, other residents staring at her like she was crazy. She threw her bags on the floor and ran to the corner that served as her kitchen. There she waited, for the news that she knew was to come.

Kori woke with a start, the ringing of her telephone shaking the dreams that had previously floated through her head. She looked at her watch.

7:34 pm

She had been asleep for four hours. Shaking her head to rid herself of the leftover weariness of not finishing her nap, Kori, remembering why she had fallen asleep at the counter in the first place, ran to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she questioned. Her fingers moved their way up to her lips as she bit down hard on her fingernails.

"Miss Anders?" a voice asked. Placing the back of her hand on her forehead Kori sighed.

"Yes, this is her." The voice on the other side of the line was deep, it was a male, and dare she detect a hint of sadness.

"Kori, Dick's been in an accident." Her heart fell to her feet, at a loss for words she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Trying desperately to regain her composure the young girl willed to speak.

"B-Bruce…h-how?" she cried as she once again bit down on her bottom lip. She tasted the crimson liquid of her own blood on her tongue, still the throbbing pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She listened as his voice cracked.

"Drunk driver…he-he's alive, but they don't know for how long. The-there's internal bleeding. He's at Gotham Memorial, and he's asking for you." Kori closed her eyes and softly spoke into the receiver.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Getting out of the apartment the way she had come Kori ran down the stairs and into her car.

She couldn't stand the radio; she couldn't stand the incessant honking of other cars, and she couldn't stand the tears that would not stop falling. Screaming in frustration Kori finally arrived at the white building surrounded by lush flowers and overbearing bushes.

She parked her car rather sloppily, not caring if it was toed away due to her breaking some kind of stupid law. She hopped out of her car, not even bothering to lock it. She headed to the emergency room, spotting a jet-black suit coated man that had seen better days.

"Where is he, please tell me I'm not too late!" she begged, still unable to stop the tears from falling. She clung onto the man, pleading him for answers.

"No, you're right on time. He's in the last room down the hall, and he's waiting for you." Kori wiped her tears and walked slowly to the end of the hall. Every step made the incessant beeping of the vital monitor louder and louder. The halls were depressing, the beeping was annoying, but the sense of dread in the girl's heart was overpowering it all.

With a small squeak Kori opened the door. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her. The pain was at full force now as she stared at the boy-man that she loved more than anyone else.

She loved the man, it all confirmed it.

"I didn't think you would ever get here." A hushed voice spoke from the bed. She stared at him, tubes, blood, and bruises galore. Looking at him with a hurtful glare Kori spoke in an angry whisper.

"Must you tease Dick?" she asked walking over to the side of the bed. It was hard to look, hard to talk and even hard to breathe…but she managed.

"Why didn't you listen to me Dick…why didn't you listen?" his eyes moved to the floor.

"Guess it makes me a horrible person doesn't it, the fact that I didn't listen to you…I didn't trust your judgment and now I'm here, and will remain here till my monitor stops beeping."

"Richard don't say that." He looked up at her, blue eyes staring into green.

"It's true…" he stopped, suddenly coughing up blood. Wiping it on the already blood-stained sheets he looked at the distressed girl. "I took you for granted, I thought you would always be there…it didn't occur to me that I wouldn't be." Breathing in deeply Dick grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to leave this world without you knowing that you mean more to me than anyone Kori. You're my best friend and I want to thank you for everything." Reaching over with the last strength he had Dick placed a lingering kiss on the beautiful girls lips. Too surprised to say anything she watched helplessly as Dick Grayson shut his eyes, never to open them again. Kori couldn't breathe as she laid her head on her best friend's chest, finally crying out all the pain, all of the love that she had just lost. She clung forcefully to him.

She barely heard the nurses come in the room and pronounce him dead; she barely heard them tell her that she had to leave. Bruce grabbed her arm and walked her out of the room.

"I-I need to go home" she whispered as she left the man and walked out of the hospital. Opening her car door, she realized it was night time, only the stars to light her way. Pulling out of the hospitals parking lot, she headed on her way home. Tears began to cloud her eyes, making it hard to see, the dark world outside only made it worse. She barely had time to react as blinding lights headed straight for her, she swerved, and it felt like she was flying. Suddenly all she felt was excruciating pain. She looked to see the lights speeding away. She lifted up her head and once again tasted the saltiness of blood on her tongue. It dribbled down the side of her mouth as she heard the approaching sirens. Smiling to herself Kori watched as a Robin flew across her eyes. Closing them slowly Kori's mind drifted.

"I love you Dick…I can't live without you. I'm sorry I never told you. " Darkness overcame her, as the Robin placed a small peck on her lips and flew away into the night sky. The sound of the sirens ended for her ears, the men that had arrived were astonished by the scene.

"She flew through the windshield…"

"Where was she headed?"

"Says she was last seen at the hospital visiting Richard Grayson, says here they were best friends."

"How'd she end up here?"

"Says she was there when he had died, maybe she couldn't take the pain."

"So we say it was a suicide?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So…we tell the media?"

"Kori Anders, age: 17, Time of death: 9:45 pm, Cause of death: Suicide."

_If only they knew

* * *

_

AN: Suicides a big issue in my life. I have lost friends and family due to it so please don't think I'm picking fun about this issue because I'm not. Thank you readers for reading and reviewing it. Your encouragement is awesome!


End file.
